The wanderer
by Dr. Dragon
Summary: Voldemort dies that night in Godric's Hollow whilst Harry is lost to that reality for all time. Found by Iwa on the night of a tragedy, what will Hari accomplish, especially with all of Voldemort's knowledge and abilities. Only one things for sure 'It's gonna be a bumpy ride'
1. Chapter 1 - A change in the Winds

**Yeah, another new story. Was watching Naruto episodes again to get a feel for how my son of time story should proceed and this popped into my head. On that note, my other stories are pretty much ready to be updated so you won't have to wait too long**

**Chapter 1: A change in the winds**

Lord Voldemort was Triumphant as he ascended the stairs of Godric's Hollow, leaving the corpse of James Potter behind. His faithful spy Wormtail had informed him of the location of the Potters and now he would remove a threat to his power and end a resistance before it could be begun. The elder Potters had already stood in his way far too many times. But it was the son he was here for. The son that was _born as the seventh month died_. As he reached the landing, he heard the mother desperately trying to escape. He wouldn't let her. He blasted the door off its hinges and stepped forwards. A quick Killing Curse robbed the mudblood of her life. He stepped forward and looked at the infant with a sneer.

"How could they believe you could stop me? A child. In truth there is nothing special about you is there? Just an unknowing pawn of a senile old man. In truth this is a mercy. Avada Kedavra" As the green spell left his wand and flew at the infant; something happened that he had never happened before. The spell encountered some resistance. He frowned and pushed as much power into it as he could. This caused the resistance to gain a form. An almost ethereal shield hung in place.

Suddenly it exploded.

* * *

As the smoke from the explosion faded, there was nothing to be seen. The explosion had levelled the entire village. There were no bodies, no rubble, nothing. A single stick of wood had survived the blast, thirteen and a half inches, made of yew with a single feather of a phoenix. As it lay there, it had no way of knowing that it's master would never hold it again, had no way of knowing that the force of the blast had travelled throughout the miniature connections that led to his Soul anchors. Had no way of knowing that Lord Voldemort was truly dead. Even the and was fading as the magical blast caught up to it.

A few hours later, Sirius Black arrived in the scarred land that remained. He stared at the destruction in disbelieving horror before falling to his knees and weeping. He was still there when Rubeus Hagrid arrived. Hagrid consoled him as best he could before taking him to Hogwarts, where the once great Albus Dumbledore shed a few tears for the loss of his students. None had any knowledge of Harry Potter's whereabouts, indeed they believed he had perished in the blast. Even had they known of his survival, he was far beyond their reach. As was the last remaining portion of Voldemort's knowledge and skill.

* * *

Far across realities in a world inhabited by ninjas, demons and mortal God's, there was a man in a village. His name was Han, and he was a weapon for his village Iwagagakure, more commonly known as Iwa which roughly meant 'The Village hidden in the Rock'. Han was an unhappy man. He hated humanity, for the burden they had forced upon him, and the scorn and distaste they treated him with for holding that burden. Han was the Jinchuriki (which meant 'power of human sacrifice') of the 'Gobi no Houkou' or 'Five-Tailed Dog'. The Gobi was a demon lord. One of nine that wandered the nations causing chaos and destruction in its wake. No-one could kill them or reason with them and the only way to even hold them back was to seal them away, usually inside a human child. Most of the time, they were sealed in infants, whose umbilical cords had yet to be cut, but they could be sealed in any human as long as their Chakra coils had yet to settle. This usually meant about two years old or less.

He had decided that he had had enough. That he didn't care about the populace of the village. Let them burn for all he cared. And with that final thought, he drove the Kunai he was holding into his heart, killing himself and setting the beast free.

* * *

A mile away, a pair of Chunin who were on patrol froze as they heard a cry nearby. They raced over and saw a young infant lying there in the middle of the road. They cautiously approached and picked him up. He opened his green eyes and laughed looking at them. He has a small tuft of black hair on his head and a small scar on his forehead. They glanced at each other and nodded. They'd take him to Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage (Third Earth Shadow) and see what he wanted to do with the child.

They heard it before they saw it. Screaming and roaring. As they got closer to the village, they saw the demonic dog causing chaos and destruction. It was using its powers to great effect. Some districts were burning whilst others were drowning; still more were being crushed by the stone around the landscape. They rushed through the chaos to where the Tsuchikage was directing the battle. As they landed, his eyes snapped to them, before falling on the bundle in their arms.

"Good thinking" he said as he held out his arms for the child, making the duo realise what he meant. "The one way to hold a Biju back. Perfect timing". As he took the child, the pair leapt off to assist in the defence, long enough for their Kage to prepare the seal. As the seal was completed he leapt up to the front of the battle and yelled out "FUIN!" as loud as he could, pushing as much chakra as he was able through the seal. The Gobi flickered, and vanished as he was sealed away, leaving only a light breeze in the air.

* * *

Sakura was walking back through wave village with Tazuna when ahead she saw a boy a few years older than her stopped by a pair of thugs.

"Get out of the way" he said, his voice cold, sending chills down her spine. The thugs were either very brave or very stupid as they disregarded his warning and each drew a Katana from a sheath at their waist. "Very well" the voice had a hint of amusement in it now. Chakra formed around him and it seemed as if two tails sprung up behind him. One of lightning and one of fire, they sped forward and embedded themselves deep within the thug's bodies. As the corpses hit the floor, the boy walked straight past them without sparing them the slightest glance.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he kept running at the trees. He would climb them, he knew he would. He had to prove he was as good as Sasuke was. Failure was not an option. As he kept running up the tree, he felt the bark break and knew he was about to be thrown off.

"Damn it" he yelled "Why is this so hard?" he jumped up and rushed at the tree again, only to freeze when he heard laughter nearby. A figure came out through the early morning mist. A boy, a few years older than him by the looks of things, with raven hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with an unnatural light.

"Your using far too much chakra to be successful" The boy said "In fact your using more than you have any right to have, more than most Chunin have" Naruto's eyes widened at this. Maybe this boy was a ninja; maybe he could help him get stronger.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You practically broadcasting it across the entire forest, I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead yet, an old… mentor of mine had the same problem, though that was because he was a Jinchuriki" the boy replied in that cold voice of his. Naruto looked confused.

"A what?" this caused the strange boy to chuckle

"A Jinchuriki is a human who had one of the nine tailed beasts sealed inside them when they were young". His eyes flashed as Naruto's widened and he subconsciously took a step back. "I see the concept is not unfamiliar to you. Judging by your headband and your age I would guess you contain the Nine-Tailed Fox." At this Naruto drew a kunai and held it in front of him

"What do you want?" He demanded, scared that his greatest secret was so easily discovered and nervous about how the boy would respond.

"As I said, my old mentor was like you, though he held the Four-Tailed Ape, so you might say, I'm repaying a debt by helping you out here." The boy explained. For the rest of the Morning, he taught Naruto how to climb the tree and how to gather his chakra properly. As the sun reached its peak, he turned to go. "You're a lot worse off than I expected. Most villages train their Jinchuriki from birth to be effective soldiers, but the leaf has always been the 'nice' village of Assassins. I'll see you around Naruto" he said before leaping away. Naruto, exhausted but happy collapsed against a tree feeling a lot more confident about the upcoming battle with Zabuza and the masked ninja. As he closed his eyes to rest, he realised he never got the other boys name. A few minutes after he dozed off, a very feminine boy arrived in the clearing to gather herbs.

* * *

Kakashi sped towards Zabuza with his Chidori activated. He would end this battle here and now. As he approached the jonin level opponent, two things happened. Firstly, Zabuza's accomplice Haku leapt in the way of his Jutsu and secondly, a strong gust of wind blew him off course. The Chidori hit Haku but due to the wind, the wound was not a fatal one. The wind had also blown the mist away, revealing a short man along with a couple of hundred thugs at the end of the bridge.

"So the great demon of the hidden mist is beaten by a bunch of kids" the small man, he assumed it was Gato said. "Good thing I never intended to pay you if your skills are this shoddy. Boys take them out." As the thugs ran forwards, drawing weapons to attack, a blur appeared midway between Tazuna and the army.

"Do you mind?" The blur now revealed to be a boy asked. "I was enjoying the fight, lots of powerful Jutsu being thrown around, along with a heaping of drama; it was like watching one of the Princess Gale movies." Kakashi didn't know whether to be angry at that or embarrassed that it was probably true, he decided to settle for curiosity

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy looked back and flashed a small smile that chilled Kakashi to the bone, something few people he had met could do.

"The names Hari, now if you don't mind, I saw some interesting techniques in that fight and I'm dying to try a few out." With that he turned back to the army of thugs who had frozen at his appearance. His chakra suddenly flared sending five tails out behind him, each imbued with one of the five main elements. Two of them, water and wind swung together in front of him. Forming hand seals quickly, the boy yelled out "Hyouton: Kouri Senbon [Ice Release: Ice Needles]". The water around the bridge lifted up into the air and froze into ice needles, which then shot towards the army, killing a good quarter of them and knocking another eighth out. "Not bad but too easy to miss any fatality spots. Your good to invent these techniques boy, but I suspect you've never learned any of the other techniques, some of which can be quite devastating. Allow me to demonstrate: Hyouton: Koori-Mizu Tsuin Atama no Haidora [Ice Release: Ice-Water Twin Headed Hydra]" Two dragons materialised around him. One made of water and one made of Ice. They combined to make a dragon with two heads which then launched itself at the enemy. As it made contact with them, the ice head exploded, sending shards of ice through the bodies of many of the thugs, killing them instantly. Those that survived were hit by the water head which crushed them with all the stored pressure. Team Seven along with Zabuza and Haku were silent. They had just watched a single man slaughter an army with just two Jutsu's

"Hey it's you" Naruto yelled, having recognised the guy who had helped him out with his training earlier in the week. Sakura and Tazuna also recognised the guy who had killed a pair of thugs when they were coming back from the bridge. At that moment, Inari and an army of villagers arrived with whatever weapons they could find only to see a large amount of dead bodies and one cowering Gato begging for his life

"He's all yours" Hari said to them gesturing to Gato. The villagers cheered and raced forwards intend on punishing the man who's Tyranny they ha lived under for far too long.

* * *

Later, at Tazuna's house, Hari was introducing himself to Team seven and a restrained Zabuza and Haku.

"My name's Hari Potter. I am the Jinchuriki of the Five-Tailed Dog and am a retired Iwa ninja. Since I retired, I've been travelling around amongst the different countries, learning all I could. I'm on rather good terms with my Biju and am therefore checking on the rest of my kind to see if they're… stable for lack of a better term. As far as I've been able to tell from my travels, only the One-tailed Tanuki and the Three-tailed Turtle's containers show any sign of Insanity, though the Eight-Tailed Bull's Jinchuriki tends to rap every word he says." Here he looked meaningfully at Kakashi "Do you mind if you ask your team to leave for a few minutes. There are some things that they we need to discuss that it's probably best if they don't know" Kakashi readily agreed and sent them out of the room.

"So you know about Naruto's tenant". It was not a question, though it made Zabuza's head turn sharply as his meaning was revealed.

"I do, and I have to say that I am horrified by the lack of training he has received, both in handling the Kyuubi's chakra and in the ninja arts themselves."

"Oh and how was he supposed to learn? The last two Jinchuriki are long since dead and we saw no reason to alert any other villages to the fact that Naruto has the beast in him"

"Then I'll have to teach him myself, if your Hokage will accept me for the time being. I won't be joining your village permanently, only until I fell Naruto's skills have reached a point where he both safely use the fox's chakra and that he can keep it safe from those who would use it to their own ends"

"It certainly won't hurt to ask, what about these two" Kakashi asked gesturing at Zabuza and Haku.

"We let them go. If they're serious about taking down Yagura, I would suggest that they join up with the bloodline rebels in Kiri. They are working towards a similar goal and you'll need all the help you can get. Yagura is the holder of the Three-tailed Turtle and as I mentioned earlier, he is insane."

* * *

A few days later, the bridge was finished. Hari had informed the trio of genin that he would be returning with them to Konoha for a while and Haku and Zabuza had left in the middle of the night in the direction of Kiri. Team Seven started back to the village with Hari in turn and as they got out of sight, Hari heard Inari announce it should be called 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and couldn't help but smile. It seemed a new chapter in his life was about to unfold and it promised to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Enemies or Old Friends

**To be Honest, I've given up on trying to predict which one of my stories my muse will inspire me to write next. I'm just going with the flow now and will be posting chapters on whatever story my mind is pulling me along whenever I feel like writing. Oh yeah, apparently SOPA is back which is understandably bad if it goes through. I doubt it will as it would piss off millions of people on both fanfiction and youtube along with many other sites but there is a possibility that before very long we will all be felons for daring to write fanfiction or post videos on 'Copyrighted' subjects. Just a warning to those who may not have known. Yeah it's nonsense but no-one said politicians were smart. Anyway onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: New Enemies or Old Friends?**

Hari was currently standing in the office of the Hokage along with team seven. Kakashi had just given his report on the events of the mission, though he left out certain details that were more like a film than a ninja battle. He hoped the rest of the ninja in this village weren't as melodramatic, though he was quickly starting to believe the theory that the more screwed up in the head a ninja was, the more powerful they were.

The Jinchuriki for example, Gaara who was a homicidal psychopath, Yugito who was addicted to sushi, Yagura with his Germaphobia which led to him wiping out dozens of Kekkei Genkai [Bloodlines] believing them to be unclean. Roshi who was incredibly hard-headed to the point that he refused to use the Yonbi's name out of principal, Utakata was extremely antisocial, Fu was very cold to anyone who wasn't also a Jinchuriki where she became very carefree and innocent, Kirabi called himself Killer B and rapped every thing and Naruto was Naruto. Hari was worried what that said about him but pushed those thoughts from his mind.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you may leave" The Hokage said and the two in question glanced at Naruto quickly before bowing and walking through the door, shutting it behind them. "Now, Hari was it? What is your business in Konoha?"

Hari smirked. "To be honest, Naruto is the weakest, most poorly trained Jinchuriki I have ever seen. He has no chakra control and relies almost entirely on his Kage Bunshin [Shadow Clones] in a fight. It's embarrassing." Naruto was now sitting down moping at the rather accurate description of his skills "He doesn't even know anything about the Biju or their history. My 'Business' in Konoha as you put it is to fix this".

"And you expect us to just trust you with Naruto, you who was previously an Iwa ninja?" the Hokage asked. "You understand that even if I personally don't have a problem with it, the council will." At this Hari snorted

"And that's why Genin from Konoha have been getting steadily weaker since the end of the last war, all the other Kages actually rule their villages, you have lost control of yours. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man they call the professor, at one time the strongest ninja in the world is now taking orders from civilians." Hari mocked.

"Leave now" the Hokage growled. "You may stay for the time being and if Naruto wants to learn from you, I can't stop him but you will be watched during your stay here and if you try anything funny I will hand you over to Ibiki."

Hari nodded his head before leaving. Naruto following after the Hokage dismissed him.

"He's got a point" Kakashi said after the door had closed. "This year's batch of Genin is stronger than what we've had in a while but for the previous few years, the teams have been embarrassments. It's why I only passed a team this year. The others were useless. It was like watching Civilians. They had no stealth skills so to speak. They could barely call up more than two clones. They couldn't hit a moving target and the replacement technique could only be used on things within a few feet. The standards have got lower due to the civilian council's fear of creating another Itachi." His piece said he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage sat there in his office for a while thinking over what had happened. In many ways Hari reminded him of Naruto. Overconfident with no awareness of when to stop talking. "Maybe this will be good for him" he muttered thinking on his surrogate Grandson.

* * *

A few days later Naruto got up, did his usual routine then headed of to the bridge where they met for their missions. "Hey good morning Sakura, what's up?" Naruto said as he ran up to his two team-mates before glaring at Sasuke who glared back. It seems that whatever feelings of brotherhood they had found on the bridge had disappeared again. There was a chuckle from above them. They looked up to see Hari relaxing on the bridge gate opposite where Naruto came from.

"So you're finally here, I suppose Kakashi should be arriving soon then." His presence shocked Sakura and Sasuke as neither had sensed him whilst Naruto was still upset at him for the way he treated the Hokage.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a kunai flying into his hand.

"Observing" came the cryptic reply. "I wish to see how far you've come so I know how far you've yet to go."

"That made no sense whatsoever. I'm as strong as ever. Believe It." {AN. This made me flinch to type so I won't do so again. Just picture him saying it after everything he says like in the anime ok} Naruto yelled closing his eyes in confidence.

"Is that so?" says a voice from behind them as suddenly a kunai was held to both Naruto and Sasuke's throat. Naruto opened his eyes to see Hari gone from the gate as Sasuke froze not having seen him move.

'He Just vanished' Sakura thought staring at the boy now holding a Kunai to her team-mates throats.

"One of the essential Shinobi rules, never take your eyes off a potential enemy." Hari pulled the kunai away from their necks, nicking them slightly as he did so.

* * *

One hour later, Kakashi had still not showed up. Hari checked the position of the sun before growling and standing up getting team seven's attention. "Does he do this everyday?" he asked

"Pretty much" Sakura stated causing the emerald-eyed teen to shake his head in disgust.

"That's it, you three come on now, might as well teach you a new trick if your just gonna be sitting there for a while." Sasuke looked up in interest at this. He was always interested in learning more. "In Wave, Kakashi taught you guys tree climbing. It takes control but not a lot else. I'll show you the next step."

In front of them, Hari was now standing on the river underneath the Bridge. "The concept's the same but it takes a lot more chakra to fight against the constantly shifting waves, and a lot more control to walk on it, meaning that as your control goes up, so does your chakra reserves. This is particularly useful for you Sakura, your reserves are rather small, which is why you've got perfect control. It's not a bad thing, but increasing your reserves can only help you as long as you regain control." Sakura nodded in understanding.

Hari turned to Naruto. "You've got the opposite problem. Ungodly reserves with no control. You're wasting enough chakra in every jutsu to power at least two of your basic three." Naruto huffed but reluctantly followed Sakura out on the water only to fall after two steps.

Hari now looked at Sasuke. "You are lucky enough to fall into the area where you've slightly more than average reserves without it destroying all your control. This puts you in the position to use a few low levelled jutsu or one high level. Increasing your control will decrease how much chakra each technique costs whilst increasing your reserves will allow you to use more techniques or higher level ones. Just don't expect to reach Naruto's reserves or Sakura's Control anytime soon." With that done he hopped up onto the bridge to sit and watch them.

All fell a few times but Sakura eventually managed to walk from one side of the river to the other before she collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Seeing this only drove the other two to work harder. Sasuke seemed to understand that he needed to use his patience in this and that he wouldn't make it across straight away. He didn't like it but he understood it. Naruto however kept charging on. With each failure, he got more frustrated making it harder to succeed. Eventually he was failing to even take a single step so Hari had to intervene and forced him to sit down at the side for a bit.

A few minutes later, he walked over to Naruto "Naruto, you remember the tips I gave you in wave. Use them here. If necessary, create some clones to go practice tree walking. This will give you less chakra to control for the moment whilst they boost your control at that." As he nodded and got back onto the water, Hari called across to Sakura. "Ok you've had a rest, now push yourself to do it again. Keep walking and your reserves will increase." She nodded and tiredly got back to work.

* * *

An hour and a half after this, Sasuke had made it across the river three times and was now resting having exhausted his chakra, Sakura had made it across nine times but had completely drained her reserves whilst Naruto was now steadily walking on water

"Look I'm doing it, I'm doing it" Naruto yelled as he reached the middle and began walking to the other side.

"Well done Naruto" said a voice from the bridge, making his head snap around to stare at Kakashi who was standing watching him. Losing his focus, Naruto screamed as he fell into the water. "So you three have been training then?" Kakashi asked looking at the exhausted Sakura and resting Sasuke "I don't mind you teaching them Hari but I would prefer it if you didn't wear them out before the team missions ok?"

Hari nodded before jumping over to Sasuke and Sakura and handing them a small black pill. "This is a soldier pill. It will replenish your chakra and energy, but you'll be exhausted when it wears off in a few hours." They took the pills and headed over to their sensei as Naruto pulled himself out of the river by Hari. Taking pity on the blond, Hari grabbed his sleeves and channelled a small amount of fire chakra into them, drying Naruto off.

"Let's go get our missions shall we" Kakashi smiled before leaving. Hari shrugged before following to observe what leaf ninja did for missions. The first one was at an old lady's house. They had to weed the garden. Hari stayed out of the way, not believing what was happening. Iwa had never made him do any D rank missions as they claimed he was too valuable to waste on them. They also wanted to ensure that should he go nuts it wouldn't be in Iwa. Han releasing Kokuo, which was the name of the Gobi, had killed off a lot of strong Ninja in the village and they didn't want a repeat.

"I'm going to beat Sasuke" Naruto muttered before tearing up everything in sight to put in his pile. When he was done, the woman yelled at him for pulling up her plants along with the weeds. Apparently she had been growing special herbs.

"Allow me to try to fix this" Hari said walking over. He took one of the Herbs that Naruto had torn out and sat down by the plot. "Please stand back a bit" he asked causing the five watching him to shuffle back a bit. As he was concentrating, a chakra cloak began forming around him. He began muttering "Now then, Earth to tether it", a tail of earth slithered out from the cloak. "Water to allow it to flow, change and grow", a tail of water swung around to meet the earth one. "And a slither of fire to ignite that spark of life", a thin stream of flame erupted around the combined tails. He blew on the herb he was holding, causing it to disappear in a shimmer of light which spread out amongst the field. Within a few minutes, everywhere there had been a herb before, another had grown to the same height.

After the woman thanked Hari and team seven, they left for another mission. "Why do I have the feeling that tidying up after Naruto is going to be exhausting?" Hari asked Kakashi causing the masked Jonin to laugh.

The next mission was clearing litter from a river. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto slipped into the current and began being washed downstream. Hari sighed and let his water and wind tails appear again as he froze the water at the edge of the cliff into a wall. Naruto hit it, leaving him with a bump on his head but not damaged any other way.

The final mission for the day was dog-walking. Naruto grabbed the biggest dog which he had no control over. As it began pulling him towards a minefield, Hari ordered it to "Come" drawing on Kokuo's power. Obeying instantly it ran over to sit in front of him, as did the dogs that Sasuke and Sakura had. "Enough's enough" Hari said. "No more chores today. please." Kakashi looked up and nodded, disinterested in anything but his book

As they were walking back to hand in their mission reports, Sasuke scowled. "You really are useless aren't you? Hari had to save you all day today." Growling, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke only to be grabbed by Sakura.

"If you keep that up, I'll finish you off myself" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi sighed "guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing"

"You hear that Sasuke. Our teamwork's all messed up and it's all your fault. You think you're better than everyone else?" Naruto screamed. Hari turned and walked off to explore the village as he heard the beginning of Sasuke's reply

"Not everyone, just you…"

* * *

As Hari wandered through the village, he watched as people worked, played and enjoyed themselves. It was so different from Iwa. It didn't seem like a hidden village. As he neared a corner, he heard growling and a large dog came round to stare at him. It had a grey top with a white underbelly. As its growls got louder, two more dogs, looking just like it ran round the corner to flank it. Now faced with what were obviously three growling ninken, Hari let loose a bit of Gobi-Enhanced Killing Intent which caused them to back off slightly and fall silent.

At that moment, a brunette girl came round the corner glaring at the dogs. "What do you three think you're doing running off like that". She turned to Hari. "Sorry about that, they're usually very docile." Hari smiled at her.

"It's no problem. Most ninja animals dislike me. I'm Hari Potter by the way."

"Hana Inuzuka" she said smiling. "Potter's an unusual name. Is it civilian?"

"I assume so, I never knew my parents. I was found wrapped in a blanket saying H. Potter so I don't know who they were. They named me Hari as that was the first word they heard me say". She nodded. His story wasn't that unusual. Judging by his appearance, he was a few years younger than her, 15 or 16. Therefore near the time of his birth, the third great war had only recently ended. "See you around Hana" Hari said before leaping onto a building and continuing on his way.

As he made his way across the rooftops, he was stopped by an unusual sight. A giant cat holding a boy in a yellow top. He smirked. This should be fun. He leapt down and stood off to the side of the confrontation. "Put him down Kankuro" said the blond girl standing behind the cat.

"You know Kankuro's too hard-headed for that Temari" Hari smirked announcing his presence. Both Kankuro and Temari's heads whipped round to stare at him as he walked forwards. "Long time, no see". Kankuro dropped the kid and laughed as he saw Hari walk forwards. Temari groaned slightly.

"Hey there Hari. What are you doing in Konoha?" Kankuro asked.

"Just looking out for a friend." He replied putting emphasis on friend.

"There's one here?" asked a voice from the tree nearby. A red-haired boy with dark circles around his eyes had appeared nearby.

Hari grinned and nodded. "One, meet Nine. Nine, meet One" he said gesturing to Gaara and Naruto. Gaara nodded and appeared in front of Hari in a swirl of sand.

"I will enjoy fighting you during my stay here. Mother is very… excited" He said. He turned and walked off with Kankuro and Temari following.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked after they vanished from sight. Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was in and looked at Hari

"That was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro of the Desert. They are the best Genin team in Suna. There presence means that it is likely, the Chunin exams will start soon. Don't hold your breath to be entered. You're not ready and guys like Gaara could rip you apart in there. He is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki and that was one of the sanest conversations I ever had with him."

**There's chapter two. Very heavily based on episode twenty of the anime (English version). Remember to beware SOPA**


End file.
